Toujours aujourd'hui
by Chezire
Summary: Lo mires por donde lo mires, Sirius es un inmaduro. Y Hermione no entiende por qué la ha tomado con ella. Porque "eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad", pero eso le sabe a poco. Nada de excusas, Black. Toujours pur. Toujours aujourd'hui. SBxHG
1. Chapter 1

Toujours aujourd'hui

(N/A: Holaaa, ¿cómo va todo? Pues nada, el otro día leí un fic de esta pareja y como que me dieron unas ganas enormes de ponerme a escribir uno yo también. Sí, sí. Al más puro estilo de niña de tres años [_¡Buaaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Yo lo querooooo!_] En fin ^^' pasemos al fanfic).

Por cierto, ninguno de los personajes ni el mundillo en que se mueven son míos, sino de Jotaká.

-

-

-

Lo cierto es que es un infantil y todos lo saben. Sí, digan lo que digan, todos lo saben. Incluso él.

Y no, por una vez, Hermione no está pensando en Ron, aunque él también sea un inmaduro. Claro, que ella lo disculpa alegando que es más natural ser un crío con casi diecisiete años que con treinta y seis tacos a la espalda.

Hermione no se ha parado a pensar que, en realidad, nadie niega que Sirius sea infantil. Pero es que _es un encanto_ (palabras textuales de Ginny) o nadie entiende _cuál es tu problema, Hermione_ (palabras después de pasarlas por la censura de Harry, Ron y esas dos calcamonías pelirrojas y siniestramente…idénticas).

Y ella se frustra, claro que sí. En esos momentos sólo se siente comprendida por una persona en el mundo: la señora Weasly. Ni Remus, ni Tonks, ni el señor Weasly…Bueno, quizás un poco por Snape. Pero Hermione, que es una chica lista, se detiene a reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de pensar y se da cuenta de que es patético. Muy, muy lamentable.

Es realmente injusto, piensa Hermione, enfurruñada en un rincón de la biblioteca. A Sirius le basta con sonreír para que parezca que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Sonríe, dice un par de tonterías _que nadie se cree_, piensa Hermione sonrojada, y todo arreglado: los adultos le contemplan con indulgencia, la manada de pelirrojos y Harry se desternillan de risa, Molly le echa una mirada reprobatoria y Snape lo mira con desprecio desde una esquina de la habitación. Pero todo se arregla.

En realidad, Sirius tiene mucho de perro. Carismático, encantador. Vamos, que se gana a todo el mundo cuando quiere. Tiene madera de líder.

Hermione, en cambio, es más como los gatos. Más rarita ella…Aunque prefiere autodenominarse _original_. A pesar de que tenga razón (siempre) y los demás lo sepan, le cuesta Dios y ayuda que le hagan caso. Lo mismo le pasa a la gente con los gatos, que les tienen una tirria a los pobres…Como a Crookshanks. No, bueno, lo que pasa es que Crookshanks es feo, _un callo de animal_, como le dijo descarnadamente Ron el día que lo encontró, solo y resignado, en la tienda de animales.

Vamos, un poco como ella, se dice Hermione en los momentos en los que siente que tiene la autoestima por los suelos. Porque Sirius siempre sale del paso de la misma forma (_nunca he conocido a una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente como tú_ y demás variantes) pero nunca le dice que nunca ha conocido a una chica de su edad tan guapa como ella. Probablemente porque, aparte de sonar como un pederasta, sería mentir descaradamente. Pero a Hermione le molesta igual.

Además, siempre se queda con las ganas de preguntarle si ha conocido alguna vez a una bruja más inteligente que ella. Sin eso de _tu edad_, que suena tan feo. Claro, que siempre se muerde la lengua, porque suena muy prepotente.

Y esta vez, ¿qué ha pasado? Pues lo de siempre. Lo único que pasa es que Hermione anda muy nerviosa y por eso esta vez le ha afectado más, se dice, intentando justificarse.

Sirius, con su manía de ser el centro de atención y tratar a Harry como si tuviera la misma edad que él, disfruta contando batallitas de sus tiempos de estudiante. Que si James era un donjuán y se magreaba a Fulanita, aunque,_ por supuesto_, seguía _fiel _e _ incondicionalmente_ enamorado de Lily…A Hermione le da la impresión de que se está perdiendo algo. Es decir, si ella estuviera en el lugar de Harry pensaría que su padre era un capullo integral, no sonreiría ante los momentos de nostalgia de Sirius. Y si fuera Ginny, definitivamente no le daría una colleja leve a su novio y se reiría alegremente.

A Hermione se le nota, porque es muy evidente, y _sobre todo_ Sirius lo nota, que el asunto no le hace nada de gracia. Porque Hermione no tiene ni idea de cómo piensan los chicos ni, en su defecto, cómo piensan las que se han criado entre chicos (Ginny). Y el padrino de Harry se lo recuerda amablemente, con una sonrisilla de lo más irritante en la cara, mientras el resto de troncha de risa.

El ceño fruncido de Hermione se hace más profundo, más severo. Dice que, entonces, los chicos no piensan de forma lógica. Y, como siempre, Sirius, con cierto retintín (o a lo mejor eso sólo son imaginaciones suyas), le responde la consabida frase que pretende halagar la inteligencia de nuestra protagonista pero que solamente la humilla, mientras guarda silencio y los demás se ríen.

Pero esta tarde no ha podido más. Porque es Navidad y ella no está con sus padres, porque está en una casa que ni siquiera le gusta, porque a sus antiguos propietarios les habría encantado _despellejarla viva y ponerla a secar al sol_ (o al menos eso afirma el retrato de la madre de Sirius) y porque se siente distinta a todos. Muy sola. La única que mantiene los pies en el suelo mientras las cabezas de los demás flotan en un constante estado de ebriedad o una vuelta a la edad del pavo, no está muy segura. Claro, que de lo que sí está segura es de que, definitivamente, Sirius nunca salió de ella.

-¿Hermione?

Lo que faltaba.

Respirando con más frecuencia de la que debería, desliza una mano sobre la madera de la estantería y coge el primer libro que palpan sus dedos. Se encoge, dobla las rodillas y hunde la nariz entre las páginas, unas páginas que huelen a muchas manos distintas, a polvo y a humedad.

Los pasos tranquilos, largos, pesados (ella ya se sabe de memoria cómo son los pasos de Sirius), se acercan haciendo chirriar el suelo, así que disimula tratando de regular su respiración y trata de concentrarse en las letras que le bailan delante de la cara, aunque en realidad no las está viendo, porque sólo puede escuchar el sonido de esos pasos reverberando en sus sienes al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón. Porque sólo puede ver la imagen mental de Sirius buscándola en la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca. Tiene que reconocer que es muy predecible.

-¿Hermione?

Sabe que está parado frente a ella porque su voz ha sonado muy cerca, así que no tiene sentido seguir fingiendo.

-¿Sí?

Hay que decir que Hermione nunca ha sido muy buena actriz.

Sirius reprime una risa ahogada al verla leer el libro al revés, pero no dice nada. No quiere que se pique más de lo que ya está.

-¿Estás enfadada?

Hay que decir que la sutileza nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de Sirius.

-No.

Pero él sabe que sí: se lo dicen muchas cosas. El mohín de reproche que se dibuja en los labios de Hermione, su infalible instinto masculino…Pruebas irrefutables.

No obstante, puesto que a ella no le da la gana de reconocer nada, no puede arreglar las cosas.

-Yo creo que sí que estás enfadada-afirma testarudamente mientras se recoloca la camiseta negra.

-No estoy enfadada-niega ella a su vez sin apartar los ojos de la camiseta.

-Ya.

Sirius tiene la exasperante sensación de que la conversación está llegando a un punto muerto.

-En serio, Hermione-Se agacha a su lado y pronuncia su nombre con mucha suavidad-. Sí que estás enfadada.

-Ah, pues nada-replica ella con voz de cabreo inminente-. Si tú lo sabes mejor que yo…

-Sí-dice Sirius hinchando el pecho.

La mirada de Hermione podría haberlo despedazado.

-Venga, no te enfades.

_Esto es el colmo._

Hermione se levanta hecha una furia y le tira el libro a Sirius, que se protege la cabeza con un brazo.

-¡Eh!

-¡Estoy harta, Sirius!-Está harta de que la trate como una niña con una rabieta, pero no lo dice-. ¡Déjame en paz!

Sirius observa medio furioso y medio desconcertado cómo Hermione echa a correr hacia la puerta. Pero él es más rápido.

-¡Hermione! ¡Deja de portarte como una cría!-ruge cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo.

Sus ojos se humedecen un poco. No porque le importe, ni nada, sino porque se siente humillada. Le da vergüenza que la vean como una niña pequeña. En el fondo, Hermione quiere que Sirius tenga una buena opinión de ella.

-¿Yo? ¿Cría? ¡Tú eres el único crío aquí!-le chilla con la voz muy aguda mientras trata de soltarse.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de observarte?-dice Sirius con un tono muy ronco.

Hermione deja de moverse y respira agitadamente mientras sus ojos amenazan con llenarse lágrimas. De rabia, ¿eh? No de otra cosa.

-Sirius, suéltame-le exige fríamente, con la barbilla alzada.

-Si vas a madurar, por mí de acuerdo…-murmura él con furia.

Y es que se siente culpable. Tampoco mucho. Es sólo que sabe que, últimamente, a pesar de considerarla la bruja más inteligente de su edad, ha estado intentando hacerle rabiar cada vez que ha tenido la oportunidad.

No es nada personal. O, bueno, quizás sí. Porque le repatea que le trate con desdén, como si fuera un inmaduro, aunque se comporte como tal. Porque él siempre anda echándole piropos a su inteligencia (_en serio, es que es muy inteligente_) y ella sólo sabe mirarlo con reproche, como una versión en miniatura (_y mucho más agraciada)_ de Molly Weasly.

Ella parece seguir esperando a que Sirius la suelte, aunque no lo mire con esos ojos increíbles de miel que tiene. Como los de los gatos pero más dulces, no tan amarillos y fríos. Él aparta los dedos de su brazo con cierta dificultad. Tiene la piel suave. Y no se encuentra del todo cómodo pensando eso de la piel de Hermione.

-Mira, sé que te jode-Hermione levanta la vista, escandalizada-, que te traten como a una cría, así que ya sabes qué sentimos los demás.

-Sirius-Está enfadada, eso seguro. También furiosa, dolida, humillada. Pero está empezando a ser consciente de lo arrogante que puede llegar a ser a veces. Al menos, eso espera Sirius-, tú te comportas como un crío.

Él la mira con las cejas enarcadas. Le parece increíble que encima intente justificarse echándole a él las culpas.

-Creía que tenías buena memoria, pero creo que estaba equivocado: si no recuerdas la pataleta que me acabas de montar hace dos minutos escasos…-Sale de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione sola. Hecha un basilisco. Y también muy herida. De pie en medio de las estanterías con un libro abierto en el suelo.

-

-

-

-Harry, ¿me pasas la sal?

Harry mira con cara de circunstancias al otro lado de la mesa.

-Sirius…me queda un poco lejos. ¿Por qué no se la pides a Hermione?

Nota la mirada de Sirius fija en ella, como si no fuera a pedirle el salero, sino a saltar sobre la mesa hacia su yugular. Intenta tranquilizarse y mirarle de la forma más inexpresiva posible.

-Muy bien-dice con una sonrisa torcida-. Hermione, ¿me acercas la sal?

Se encuentra en una encrucijada. Si le dice que sí, tendrá que pasarle la sal a ese desgraciado inmaduro, y si le dice que no, demostrará que _ella_ es la inmadura. Toda una decisión.

Finalmente lo hace, aunque sin mirarle. Es un consuelo bastante pobre, pero la dignidad de Hermione está realmente necesitada.

Después de comer, Hermione se plantea subir a la biblioteca mientras los demás se quedan en el salón, pero piensa que eso es _muy propio de ti, Hermione_ (dicho con la voz de su amigo pelirrojo). Así que coge un libro de su cuarto y se cuela en la habitación de Harry y Ron. Se sienta bajo la ventana y abre el libro.

Cuando oye unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, intenta no darles importancia. Tampoco cuando oye una serie de pisadas largas, pesadas, que se dirigen al final del pasillo, esto es, a su cuarto.

Se alegra de haberse escondido en la habitación de Harry. Escondido. Qué palabra tan fea. Nada propia de una Gryffindor, se lamenta Hermione.

/…/

Desde ese día, Sirius sigue un mismo patrón estratégico que consigue sacar de quicio a Hermione. Ya sea la sal, el agua, el pan, una servilleta…Da igual. Cuando se sientan a la mesa, Sirius siempre tiene algo que pedirle

La cena del tercer día llega incluso a decirle que le acerque un tenedor, mientras empuña el suyo alegremente.

Si los demás se dan cuenta de su comportamiento, no parecen dar señas de ello. Y Hermione ya empieza a hartarse.

El cuarto día, al mediodía, la señora Weasly acerca gracias a su varita los platos y las fuentes de comida, mientras mira a Sirius con cierto resentimiento.

-Me he asegurado que esta vez esté bien de sal, Sirius.

Hermione le echa una mirada de triunfo que se borra al ver al animago sonreír con desfachatez.

-No te preocupes, Molly. Es que para estas cosas soy muy especial.

-Nadie lo niega. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido que empieces a serlo ahora

Sirius se remueve, incómodo, y piensa que la expresión de Hermione es de lo más irritante.

A los pocos minutos, como de costumbre, el padrino de Harry empieza con su rutina recientemente adquirida.

-Hermione, ¿me pasas una servilleta?

A su alrededor, los gemelos y Harry se ríen a carcajadas mientras Mundungus palmea el hombro de Ron. Lupin y Tonks se sonríen de extremo a extremo de la mesa y los señores Weasly y Moody parecen confabular en secreto.

-Sirius, la tuya todavía está sin us…

Rápido como el viento, coge la servilleta que está a un lado de su plato y la estruja sin compasión.

-Vaya…

¿Vaya? Vaya capullo que eres, piensa Hermione. No sabe a dónde quiere llegar con tanta tontería. Lo fulmina con la mirada. La situación le da rabia, pero también le duele.

Coge una servilleta con la punta de los dedos, como si le diera un asco terrible, y se la acerca con un mohín de disgusto. Sirius estira el brazo para cogerla y roza sus dedos intencionadamente. Despacio.

Hermione lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras un vértigo torrencial le trepa hasta la boca. Contiene la respiración y aparta lo mano, como si quemara.

A su alrededor, Grimmauld Place sigue su curso. Como si el mundo no acabara de pararse en seco hace apenas dos segundos.

Hermione, de repente, olvida que el mundo sigue girando, totalmente inconsciente al cataclismo que ha visto la luz entre sus dedos y los de Sirius. Al menos debe de haber olvidado que todo sigue como antes, porque se levanta bruscamente en medio de la mesa. Y todos la miran, sorprendidos.

Rápido. Piensa, Hermione.

-No me siento muy bien-explica poniendo cara de pena-. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Sale de la cocina reprimiendo las ganas de echar a correr hacia las escaleras y, al llegar a los peldaños, sube lentamente. Casi como si le diera igual.

Casi, ¿eh?

Al llegar a su habitación, arrastra una silla y la coloca frente a la puerta. Probablemente no logre detener a Sirius si este se propone entrar, pero por lo menos le puede dar tiempo. Al menos espera que sepa captar la indirecta.

Se arrodilla junto a la silla y hunde la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Hermione no es tonta. Además, para qué engañarnos, ha leído de todo. Incluso de lo que no debería. Por eso tiene una idea aproximada de lo que el _calambre_ (como lo llama en su fuero interno) puede ser. Y está aterrorizada.

Hermione adora las listas, así que coge uno de sus cuadernos, lo abre y enumera las razones de su temor. Sabe que ver las cosas escritas le quita mucho hierro al asunto. Lo dice por experiencia.

A ver:

1º Ha sentido vértigo cuando ha ROZADO a Sirius.

2º Tiene una idea aproximada de lo que puede significar 1º

3º Decididamente no quiere tener ideas aproximadas de las consecuencias a las que puede llevar 1º

4º No sabe si sus intenciones eran esas, pero lo que está claro es que Sirius la ha ROZADO a propósito.

5º Algo preocupante: se le ocurren un par de causas para 4º

6º Algo aún más preocupante: desea fervientemente y contra toda lógica que ciertas posibles causas de 4º sean ciertas.

7º Ha salido por piernas en cuanto ha pasado 1º

8º Eso significa que Sirius o ha pensado que es una cobarde o se ha dado cuenta de que 7º significa que se ha dado 1º, lo cual le llevaría irremediablemente a 2º

Hermione ha escrito la palabra ROZADO en mayúscula para demostrarse a sí misma que sólo ha sido eso, una tontería. En resumen, para quitarle importancia. El problema es que no ha salido como esperaba (si es que quiere decir algo el hecho de empezar a sentir un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos).

En fin.

Diagnóstico: Suicidio.

En ese mismo momento, la madera de la casa de los Black cruje bajo unas pisadas y el picaporte chirría, signo inequívoco de que alguien está intentando entrar a su habitación. Vamos, Hermione, que no cunda el pánico.

-¿Hermione?-susurra la voz ronca, firme, de Sirius Black.

Diagnóstico: Suicidio urgente.

-¿Qué?- Quizás ha sonado un poco seca, pero es que lo que menos le apetece en ese momento es ponerse a hablar con Sirius.

-Abre.

-Es que estoy muy cansada, de verdad. Ya hablaremos luego- Hermione a veces se olvida de que se le da muy mal mentir.

-Hermione-la voz de Sirius suena como si estuviera empezando a impacientarse-. Abre-la-puerta.

Suspira y clava las uñas en la silla. Casi puede imaginárselo, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Apoyando una mano en la pared.

-¡Hermione!

No tiene escapatoria, sólo dos opciones: negarse a dejarle pasar y atrincherarse ahí dentro –esta está irremediablemente abocada al fracaso– o abrirle y fingir que _no ha pasado nada_. Lo cual, Hermione no se engaña, tiene exactamente las mismas posibilidades de fallar –o más–. Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca ha sabido fingir.

-Hermione- La voz de Sirius deja entrever un inminente enfado que hace que se encoja en el suelo. Por una vez en su vida, parece que su mente analítica y lógica no puede sacarle las castañas del fuego-. Abre la puerta de una puta vez si no quieres que la eche abajo.

Tal vez ha sido por el taco –Hermione los odia– o quizás porque la ha amenazado. No lo sabe muy bien, pero tampoco es que importe mucho: el caso es que se siente repentinamente furiosa y rebelde. Y no va a morderse la lengua.

-¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!-le grita-. ¡Al fin y al cabo es tu casa!

Sirius no espera a que se lo diga dos veces. Al menos eso deduce ella al sentir temblar la puerta bajo el impacto de algo que parece pesar bastante. Con esa testarudez y temeridad que los Gryffindor tanto veneran, Hermione se aferra a la silla y la aprieta contra la puerta a pesar de las sacudidas.

No son necesarios muchos intentos para que la puerta se abra con un chasquido y Hermione, con silla incluida, salga disparada hacia atrás.

Sirius, con el pelo ligeramente revuelto y la respiración agitada, ha irrumpido en la habitación.

Lo primero que hace es cerrar de un portazo y avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia ella, que trata, sin éxito, de levantarse del suelo antes de que él llegue a donde está. Sirius la agarra de la muñeca y la levanta de un solo brazo. Hermione tiene momentáneamente la impresión de que le va a dislocar el hombro y ahoga un grito de asombro y dolor.

Eso parece calmar a Sirius. Pero no mucho: lo justo para que le apriete con menos fuerza y la mire fijamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué te propones?

-Eres tú el que ha echado la puerta abajo-puntualiza Hermione, apelando a su sentido común. Es lo único que puede hacer ahora que siente los dedos cálidos de Sirius en torno a su muñeca.

-Te lo advertí-replica apretando los dientes, como un perro a punto de gruñir.

-Me amenazaste-corrige Hermione, con ese tono de marisabidilla que sus dos amigos tanto odian. Quizás sólo lo use para picarle, quién sabe. Está demasiado enfadada como para autoanalizarse.

-No te hagas la víctima-responde él con rabia, como si escupiera las palabras.

Durante un instante, Hermione se asusta. Es decir, _sabe_ que Sirius nunca le haría daño pero, por otro lado, él es demasiado grande. Le saca al menos una cabeza y tiene los hombros el doble de anchos que ella. Eso sin contar con que últimamente están pasando cosas extrañas entre ellos: cosas que ni ella comprende y que hacen que, de repente, cualquier cosa sea posible, incluso que Sirius sea peligroso. Casi tanto como se lo pareció cuatro años atrás, aquella noche de luna llena en la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione se revuelve inconscientemente contra el calor de la mano de Sirius, que la suelta como si quemara. Como si no se hubiera percatado hasta ese momento de que la tiene sujeta.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?-pregunta bruscamente. Lo mejor es acabar la discusión cuanto antes.

-Que madures-responde Sirius con una sonrisa torcida. Escalofriante, piensa Hermione-. Que dejes de comportarte como una cría y dejes de preocupar a todos con tus tonterías.

-¿¡Qué!?-Definitivamente ha dio demasiado lejos-. ¿Quién es el que me vuelve loca a la hora de las comidas pidiéndome cualquier cosa? ¿Quién no acepta que, por el motivo que sea, no quiero hablar con él? ¡¿Quién ha echado la puerta abajo?! ¡¡Tú!! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra acusarme de inmadura!

Sirius la observa, mortalmente serio.

-¿Y quién se enfada por cualquier cosa? ¿Quién ha decidido encerrarse en una habitación? Me parece que has sido tú, Hermione-replica sombríamente.

-¡Yo no me enfado por cualquier cosa!

Pero Sirius ya no la escucha: observa disimuladamente el cuaderno escrito que hay en el suelo, junto a la silla.

-A mí me parece que sí.

-Agghh-Hermione se lleva las manos a los ojos y se los frota de pura desesperación. Sirius está más irritante que nunca-. Pues perfecto, ¡pero déjame en paz!

Él oye como la puerta se cierra al salir ella y frunce el ceño. Todo es tan complicado…, piensa agachándose a recoger el cuaderno. Porque no, definitivamente, no está bien que sienta cosquillas en los dedos cuando toca a Hermione.

-

-

-

No es hasta después de darse un buen baño de agua caliente (no tan largo como le habría gustado, pero no está dispuesta a quedarse mucho tiempo en una habitación lóbrega y mugrienta como es el aseo de los Black, llena de cuadros en los que muggles, sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre son masacrados) y salir de puntillas hacia su habitación con la gigantesco albornoz rosa que tiene desde los seis años y que, por misterios de la vida, le sigue quedando enorme, cuando se da cuenta de que a dejado a Sirius sólo en su habitación. Es decir, _espera_ que no siga allí. Pero eso no es lo que más le preocupa. Ha dejado a Sirius con sus cosas. Con el cuaderno. El maldito cuaderno debajo de la silla.

Hermione se detiene en medio del pasillo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo ha podido? Es decir, cuando se enfada sabe que su capacidad de raciocinio pierde puntos a marchas forzadas, pero eso ha sido la mayor estupidez que ha cometido en su vida. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, Sirius no es un cotilla y ahí no ha pasado nada. Pero Hermione, que en los primeros momentos de la desgracia suele pecar de pesimismo crónico, se teme lo peor.

Y no se ha equivocado. El cuaderno no aparece por ninguna parte. Ni debajo de la cama, ni el suelo, ni en los cajones…Nada. Ella siempre ha sido muy organizada, así que sólo queda una explicación posible. Puede ir a pedírselo a Sirius pero si se lo ha llevado es para leerlo y Hermione se dice que no podrá mirarle a la cara si ve lo que ha escrito. Se moriría de vergüenza. Se deja caer de espaldas sobre la apolillada colcha y mira la madera el techo. En el piso de arriba está la habitación de Sirius. Si tuviera los poderes de Matilda (que Hermione sabe que se llaman telequinesia) todo estaría arreglado. Pero, a pesar de su propia magia, descubre que las cosas no son tan fáciles

/…/

Un piso más arriba, Sirius está tumbado en la cama y pasa cuidadosamente las hojas del cuaderno. Hay muchas cosas apuntadas en él, desde listas interminables de deberes hasta razonamientos lógico-deductivos que abarcan los más variados temas, incluyendo las disertaciones ante la falta de madurez de cierto pelirrojo y un ensayo completo sobre las posibles causas de que los dos gemelos terminen sus frases mutuamente. También hay unas cuantas hojas que son un diario y cuentan con desgarradora y torrencial emoción algunos de los cabreos más fuertes que ha tenido Hermione con sus dos mejores amigos. _Interesante._

Y a su lado, sobre el edredón, está la dichosa hoja que ha vuelto su mundo patas arriba. La ha arrancado por precaución y porque…qué más da. Sirius Black nunca ha necesitado autoanalizarse.

La ha leído. De cabo a rabo. Unas siete veces. Y, como tiene tan buena memoria, se le ha empezado a quedar. Incluso se acuerda de cómo comienza.

La primera vez, se desternilló de risa, desde la primera frase hasta la última, con esa risa suya tan áspera y profunda. _Esta Hermione…_

La segunda vez volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, por el tono de confusión de Hermione y la palabra ROZADO en mayúsculas. Aunque eso también le daban ganas de reír y, un poco, de ponerse a chillar como un loco. Hacía años que no se sentía así de vivo.

La tercera vez, tuvo ganas de ir a la habitación de ella, restregárselo un rato, burlarse de ella y luego besarla otro rato más, como quien no quiere la cosa.

La cuarta vez, pensó que era un pederasta depravado y que debería estar en Azkaban (y aquella vez sí sería justificado).

La quinta vez, tuvo que reconocerse que ella también era un poco lolita.

La sexta vez se dijo que era mejor olvidarse de todo y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Dejaría de marearla a la hora de las comidas y ella, probablemente, dejaría de tratarle como a un crío. Porque, a esas alturas, ella ya debía de saber que el cuaderno había desaparecido. Y también sabía que él había sido la última persona en entrar en su cuarto. Y como _es la bruja más inteligente de su edad_, no le costaría mucho atar cabos. Estaría histérica, nerviosa como un animalillo acorralado y furiosa como la leona Gryffindor que era. Por algún motivo, se sintió orgulloso de ella.

La última vez que lo leyó, tomó una decisión que le daría la vuelta a todo. Era una decisión difícil, porque ella sólo había tenido un novio (que él supiera), ese jugador búlgaro cejijunto, y también porque estaba un poco confusa con respecto a sus sentimientos. ¿Y quién sabía cómo podría reaccionar una Hermione confundida? Sirius sonrie enseñando los colmillos y la imagina como mantequilla en sus manos.

_Mierda, soy un puto depravado._

-

-

-

¡Es un estúpido! Hermione ya no está tan segura de que Malfoy sea el peor espécimen que se haya cruzado en su camino. Al chico Slytherin, por lo menos, puede ignorarle. Pero ante Sirius es imposible mantener la indiferencia porque es pesado, insistente, tenaz, testarudo y absurdamente orgulloso. Y un inmaduro, por supuesto.

No obstante, piensa Hermione mientras Crookshanks le lame una lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla (sí, al final ha acabado llorando), ella es aún más persistente que nadie que haya conocido y va a demostrarlo. Sencillamente, no piensa dejar que Sirius le haga la vida imposible.

Pero, definitivamente, lo que Hermione no se espera es que, al salir de la habitación –bastante más calmada que cuando entró, todo hay que decirlo, aún un poco nerviosa pero dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo –, sea el padrino de su mejor amigo quien la ignore.

Se ríe, habla con los pelirrojos, cuenta anécdotas… Vamos, un poco lo de siempre. Pero no le hace ningún caso, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no se hubiera llevado el cuaderno ni lo hubiera leído. Ni siquiera la mira, y a lo mejor es por eso, una manera de poner distancias. Hermione tiene la impresión de que se ha puesto la capa invisible de Harry y ha olvidado quitársela. Lo más aterrador de eso es que sabe que no puede ser cierto. Se siente más sola que nunca.

Arrastrando los pies y con su gato a la zaga, Hermione entra en la cocina y se ofrece a echarle una mano a la señora Weasley con el bizcocho que está haciendo para merendar. Pero, al parecer, ella tampoco la necesita.

Una vez en su cuarto decide ponerse a memorizar cualquier libro de texto porque así, mientras hace algo útil, evita la tentación de echarse a llorar por algo que, al fin y al cabo, no es más que una tontería y se impide tomar decisiones precipitadas –como, por ejemplo, la de volver en ese mismo instante a su casa, con sus padres. Con la seguridad de que allí la quieren y la necesitan–.

/…/

Esa noche, Hermione baja pronto a cenar. Ayuda a la señora Weasley a poner la mesa y se sienta en una de las sillas que están pegadas a la pared.

Con una pared a la espalda derrumbarse siempre parece más cómodo.

Luego se oyen las voces de todos murmurando en voz baja al cruzar el vestíbulo (no conviene irritar a la madre de Sirius). Harry entra el primero y, con una sonrisa radiante, se sienta enfrente de Hermione. Ginny se sienta al lado del "niño que vivió", para variar –Hermione está convencida de que hacen "manitas" por debajo de la mesa– y Ron, con los gemelos. Quedan varios sitios libres, pero el que se encuentra justo a la derecha de Hermione es el que elige Sirius. Ni siquiera la mira, pero se sienta a su lado.

Y Hermione se siente terriblemente confusa.

Después de estar unos segundos mirándole desconcertada, recuerda la decisión que había tomado de ignorarle. Bueno, es hora de ponerla en práctica.

La cena se desarrolla con normalidad y parece que Sirius, en esta ocasión, no tiene nada que pedirle. Hermione podría asegurar que es una buena noticia, pero por algún motivo sólo puede sentir rabia.

Cuando siente el roce de algo suave en el tobillo piensa que sólo puede ser Crookshanks, que anda mendigando algo de comida por debajo de la mesa. Pero Hermione no va a echarle de allí, porque lo cierto es que el pobrecillo hace mucho ejercicio. Y no, no va a recordar los comentarios de Ron acerca de _tu gato se está poniendo como una bola._

La segunda vez, piensa que, sin duda, a Harry y a Ginny, con la emoción del momento, se les ha ido un poco el pie.

La tercera vez… Bueno, no tiene mucho tiempo de pensar en una posible hipótesis antes de que una mano grande, con los dedos largos, se pose tranquilamente sobre su pierna derecha.

Hermione ahoga un grito.

/…/

Os cuento: internet me va muuuuy mal últimamente, así que le había pedido a una amiga que me subiera ella el documento desde mi cuenta. El caso es que cogió y envió la última versión de la historia, es decir, la que incluía parte del segundo capitulo (y que era lo ultimo que yo le había mandado). Así que gracias a alguien que me avisó con un review (ahora no caigo en el nombre, luego lo miraré y se lo agradeceré en plan bien) voy a editar el capítulo y ya subiré el segundo, aunque ya habéis leído el principio XD

En fin, ya sabéis u.u si queréis segunda parte, reviews XDD (se aceptan sugerencias)


	2. Chapter 2

Hale! Aquí estoy de nuevo.

En primer lugar quería agradeceros a todos vuestros comentarios.

Ya edité el capítulo anterior, pero por si alguien no lo ha leído, os cuento. Le encargué a una amiga que subiera por mí el primer capítulo, pero subió el último documento que le había mandado, es decir, el que incluía parte del sgeundo capítulo, y el resultado fue lo que apareció en el otro día. Pero lo dicho, que ya está arreglado u.u

Ya sabéis que los personajes y en general el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece.

/…/

Hermione ahoga un grito.

-¿Qué… Se puede saber que haces? -murmura entre dientes, escandalizada, nerviosa. Porque Sirius no la ha ROZADO esta vez, sino que le ha plantado toda la zarpa encima del muslo. ¡Por Merlín!

Pero el animago la ignora olímpicamente y sigue sorbiendo la sopa con descaro, con desfachatez. Hermione frunce los labios de rabia y lo aguijonea con la mirada, _¿Quién se cree que es?_ Pero la ira no dura mucho, porque se transforma en un sofoco agobiante y en una abrumadora vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días Sirius Black te recorre la pierna en toda su extensión por debajo de la mesa.

Durante unos momentos de confusión no puede pensar en nada –al menos no en nada demasiado coherente-, pero después se le ocurre que quizás debería decirle algo. Algo que no sean balbuceos, se entiende. Quizás incluso tomar alguna medida desesperada. Porque no tiene ni la menor idea de por qué Sirius está tocándole el muslo, acariciándolo y estrujándolo a su antojo. Sí, quizás lo detenga. Cuando deje de sentirse como si un Peeves muy borracho y saltimbanqui estuviera rebotando en las paredes de su estómago.

Finalmente, Hermione recupera el dominio de sí misma –por suerte antes de que Sirius indague qué lleva debajo de la falda-, respira hondo y le propina un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas.

El animago ahoga una maldición de dolor y tose apresuradamente. Todos en la mesa se giran a mirarlo, un poco asustados.

-¿Estás bien, Canuto? Deberías mirarte esa tos, suena muy mal –sugiere Lupin, preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Es que se me ha ido por el otro lado –le tranquiliza Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione suspira, aliviada –y un poco frustrada también-, y se dedica a beber la sopa tranquilamente. Está llevándose la segunda cucharada a la boca cuando siente la yema de un dedo dibujando espirales en su rodilla derecha. La cuchara le tiembla tanto que, para cuando llega a sus labios, está completamente vacía.

Hermione resopla disimuladamente, lo justo para que Sirius lo oiga y sepa que está cabreada. _¡Nadie se burla de Hermione Granger!_ Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa arrogante que se dibuja en su cara, _el muy hijo de mantícora_ se siente halagado. Así que ella entrecierra los ojos, lamentándose porque desgraciadamente las miradas no pueden matar – o por lo menos dejar manco-, y le pega una patada con el talón en la espinilla. Así, con toda la mala leche de Hermione Granger.

En esa ocasión, Sirius se dobla sobre sí mismo y no puede reprimir un gemido de dolor.

-¿… Sirius? –pregunta dubitativo Lupin desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-No os preocupéis, no es nada. Creo que la comida de hoy me está sentando un poco mal –se apresura a apaciguarles él-. Molly, ¿no te había ayudado Hermione a hacer la sopa?

_Maldito cretino inmaduro_. Hermione lo tiene muy claro: ¡esto es la guerra!

/…/

Sin embargo, al final ha resultado que Sirius se ha dedicado a ignorarla durante el resto de la comida, y Hermione tiembla de adrenalina y deseos de venganza insatisfechos. Porque sí, es un inmaduro, un estúpido y lo odia a muerte, pero ahora no sabe por dónde va a salir él. No tiene ni idea de qué esperar. Y eso, reconozcámoslo, viniendo de un Sirius descontrolado y que lleva unos días más raro que un perro verde, no es demasiado tranquilizador. Más aún, es inquietante. Y la verdad es que a Hermione le da un poquito de miedo pensar en su próxima reacción.

Pero durante el resto del día, Sirius la ignora, y eso sólo logra confundir más a Hermione, que a pesar de haber leído muchísimo no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.

Esa noche, los gemelos Weasley ponen música en una antigua radio mágica y fingen tocar el bajo mientras mueven alocadamente la cabeza al ritmo de los acordes. Tonks, transformada en una punk con una cresta verde fosforito de veinte centímetros, les sigue la corriente. Y los demás no pueden hacer otra cosa que acercarse a mirar, con un poco de vergüenza ajena y con muchas ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Después de todo, llevan mucho tiempo atrapados en sus responsabilidades, en una guerra en la que no pueden ganar, pero tampoco tirar la toalla.

Hermione se pone de puntillas detrás de Ron y Harry e intenta mirar por encima de sus hombros. En esos momentos le resulta de lo más incómodo que sus amigos hayan pegado el estirón. Está concentrada en mantener el equilibrio cuando una mano cálida y grande se posa en su espalda, a la altura de su cintura. Hermione da un respingo y jadea, sorprendida. Y todas sus ideas homicidas se van a pique y son sustituidas por una languidez que le hace pensar en dejar caer el cuerpo sobre el torso duro de Sirius Black –porque el que le está acariciando la espalda no puede ser otro que Sirius Black-, cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a sus juegos. Porque ya sabe que él sólo está jugando con ella. Al fin y al cabo, le ha oído demasiadas veces contar sus batallitas de Hogwarts y sabe cómo se las gasta el animago.

De repente y sin saber cómo, la mano ha desaparecido y Hermione se tambalea hacia atrás. Al volverse, Sirius observa con una sonrisa el espectáculo que están dando los gemelos, y no da muestras de haber sido el responsable de hacer tambalearse todos los principios de Hermione. Sólo escucha una risa rota, con tintes oscuros, sospechosamente cerca de su oreja. Ella frunce el ceño.

_/…/_

-A ver, chicos, el profesor Snape tiene algo que deciros –dice la señora Weasley con una sonrisa incómoda cuando Fred –o George- susurra lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los demás lo oigan: _¿Ha decidido lavarse el pelo? ¡Creo que me estoy emocionando!_

Snape intenta mantener la dignidad en la medida de lo posible y finge no haber oído nada –hasta que fulmina con la mirada a los gemelos. Entonces a nadie le queda ninguna duda de que ha escuchado la gracia de Fred (o de George)-.

-Me gustaría que me prestaran atención sobre un tema que… No sé qué haces aquí, Black –se interrumpe, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius.

Sí, Sirius.

El animago se ha abierto camino a través de los Weasleys y de Harry y se ha colocado a su lado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Yo también quiero oír lo que tengas que decir –dice muy serio. Los demás lo miran con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Temes que diga algo que dañe los sensibles oídos de Potter? –pregunta Snape sonriendo con desprecio-. Ya deberías saber que ha salido a su padre. Cuando no le interesa oír algo, sencillamente se hace el sordo.

-Me recuerda a alguien, Quejiquis… -replica Sirius entre dientes. Nadie excepto Harry parece saber qué significa ese mote, pero la mirada furibunda y la piel pálida hasta el extremo de Snape les dicen que es mejor no preguntar-. Aunque eso sería un insulto para Harry –concluye con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Severus –interrumpe la señora Weasley antes de que Snape pueda abrir la boca-. No importa que esté Sirius. Por favor, continúa.

-Empieza, más bien –comenta el animago, coreado por las carcajadas de los Weasleys y de Harry. Hermione le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ya basta, Sirius! –grita la señora Weasley-. ¡A callar todo el mundo!

Harry y Ron se ponen firmes, un poco asustados por el tono autoritario de la mujer. Los gemelos hacen un saludo militar cuando su madre se da la vuelta y se ríen a carcajadas. Snape espera a que todos se callen con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

-Si ya han terminado de reírse… -nuevas carcajadas por parte de los gemelos-. Tengo poco tiempo libre y desde luego no es para malgastarlo con ustedes. Me gustaría comenzar con…

Hermione hace un esfuerzo en concentrarse. En serio. Pero no es fácil con la presencia grande, intimidante, de Sirius junto a ella. Sus brazos casi se rozan, y puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de sus túnicas, un jersey de la señora del año anterior –siempre es entrañable por estas fechas- y esos dos insoportables centímetros que los separan. Pero Hermione no va a pensar en eso, _de verdad_, va a concentrarse como sea.

Es un hecho. Las cosas son más fáciles de decir que de hacer. Sobre todo si Sirius, imperceptiblemente, se ha acercado a ti y roza el dorso de tu mano con la tuya. Hermione se tensa y, sin pensarlo demasiado, manda toda su concentración a freír morcillas. _Por Merlín_, Sirius la está ROZANDO. Y ella tiene ganas reírse como una tonta, como cuando Parvati y Lavender miran la revista de _Corazón de bruja_ o le ponen puntuación a los chicos más guapos de su curso. Aunque también tiene ganas de emprender una huida desesperada a su cuarto y encerrarse a fuerza de _Fermaportus_, nada de bloquear la puerta con una silla, que está visto que con _él_ no funciona. Y morirse de vergüenza, porque está es una de las situaciones en las que Hermione nunca se ha imaginado.

Sirius la siente temblar contra su mano y casi no puede evitar regocijarse. De acuerdo, es oficial: se ha convertido en un pervertido asaltacunas. No sabe cómo ni cuándo –el porqué si lo sabe: por ella, por su maldito cuaderno de hacer listas-, pero ya no puede dar marcha atrás. El corazón le late muy fuerte en el pecho y siente una emoción intensa que le invade por dentro. Le gusta que tiemble. La mira de reojo y la ve ruborizada, y ve el deseo de escapar en sus ojos de miel. En sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa sardónica. _Ja_. Como si eso fuera posible. Se ha despertado en él un instinto de cazador que el animago no sabía que tenía. Sólo tiene una cosa clara: Hermione no va a huir.

Cuando ella siente que un dedo largo y áspero dibuja el dorso de su mano sencillamente deja de respirar. O bueno, sencillamente no: en apenas unos días, Hermione ha aprendido que no hay cosas sencillas cuando se trata de Sirius. Él recorre su dedo índice, por fuera y por dentro, y ella jadea muy despacio, porque siente que en cualquier momento todos podrían oírla y darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Los ojos le lagrimean cuando siente las yemas ásperas de Sirius acariciando la palma de su mano. Es grande, es cálido. Y le deja una sensación febril en todo el cuerpo. Cuando la mano de él rodea la suya, se estremece, suspira, como si hubiera ni un solo centímetro en su piel que no pudiera sentir a Sirius. Siente una emoción trepidante que hace que le zumben los oídos –Luna diría, sin duda, que se trata de un ejército de puchhys ronroneando en sus orejas- y el corazón le late rápido, y tan fuerte que es como si le fuera a hacer un agujero en el pecho. No entiende cómo es que los demás no pueden escucharlo.

-Esta bien, eso es todo –dice Snape con un deje aburrido en la voz-. Ya pueden largarse.

-No tienes ningún derecho a echarles, Quejicus. Esta es mi casa –interviene Sirius. Todos se giran hacia él y Hermione se desprende de su mano lo más disimuladamente que puede, aunque, a juzgar por la forma en que le aprietan sus dedos, él no esté muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-Es una forma de hablar, Black. Te puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos tiene el más mínimo interés en quedarse aquí conmigo –replica Snape con una mueca de desprecio.

-Por supuesto, no son masoquistas. Pero deja que ellos lo decidan. ¿O tengo que bajarte los humos?

El profesor está lívido de rabia y los demás guardan silencio mientras observan la escena. Hermione decide que el Sombrero Seleccionador debería haberla puesto en Ravenclaw justo antes de aprovechar el momento y escabullirse. Al salir de la habitación le parece que la mirada de Sirius la sigue, observándola tan intensamente que es casi como si pudiera saber lo que está pensando, como si intentara arrastrarla de vuelta a donde se encuentra él.

_/…/_

La biblioteca parece un buen lugar.

Bueno, para ser realistas, es el único lugar en el que puede esconderse, porque la señora Weasley está deshaciéndose del polvo de su habitación en estos momentos. Sabe perfectamente que, si Sirius se lo propone, puede irrumpir en cualquier lugar de la casa por la fuerza, así que Hermione sólo espera que esté demasiado furioso como para molestarse en buscarla.

Un ronroneo a sus pies la saca de sus pensamientos. Crookshanks restriega la cabeza repetidas veces contra sus piernas y lanza un maullido lastimero. Ella se agacha y lo sube sobre su regazo.

El gato gira un par de veces y aprieta la tripa de Hermione con las patas, como buscando acomodarse. Ella sabe que es un gesto que hacen las crías con sus madres y no le molesta en absoluto. Crookshanks. En realidad ella no le ha puesto el nombre, sino la dependienta de la tienda. Patas zambas. Es muy cruel. Ella no habría tenido corazón para llamarlo así, a pesar de que sí que es cierto que tiene las patas un poco torcidas. Y la cara aplastada, _que parece que has estampado al bicho contra la pared, Hermione_, como suele decirle Ronald. Pero también tiene el pelo muy suave y mullido, de un naranja que hace pensar en albaricoques y en atardeceres de verano, y a ella le gusta acariciarlo. Entonces se acuerda de una cosa.

-Oye. A ti te cae bien Sirius.

Crookshanks, que ya se ha acomodado sobre su regazo, la mira con sus interrogantes ojos amarillos y maúlla suavemente.

-Ya. Es carismático. Pero a mí no termina de gustarme. Es un inmaduro, es… ¡Es como si aún tuviera veinte años!

El gato mueve los bigotes y se restriega contra su barbilla, como si la estuviera consolando.

-Crook…

La puerta se abre violentamente y Hermione se da cuenta de que Sirius está cabreado. Muchísimo. Pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla en paz.

-¿Qué quieres? –dice desde el suelo de la biblioteca. Siente el cuerpo del animal tensarse contra sí.

El pecho de Sirius se agita como un fuelle y jadea. Los ojos se le han oscurecido tanto que parecen cielos de tormenta y tiene las manos cerradas en puños. Y desprende fuerza y poder por los poros, y Hermione sabe que a pesar de todo está conteniéndose y deja de sentirse segura. Crookshanks salta de su regazo con el lomo erizado.

-Cobarde… -musita Sirius con la voz tomada por la rabia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –En esos momentos es cuando Hermione se siente menos Gryffindor que nunca.

-Es una vergüenza que estés en nuestra casa. No tienes lo que hay que tener. Has salido corriendo en cuanto has tenido la oportunidad.

-Me apetecía leer –Hermione aún intenta mantener la mentira, aunque se balancee sobre la cuerda floja.

-Y una mierda.

-Cállate. Eres tú el que está todo el tiempo acosándome –replica ella, poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Sirius la mira fijamente y se echa a reír suavemente, y ella se le ponen los pelos de punta. De pronto, el animago ha dejado ser un perro para ser un lobo, y Hermione casi puede imaginarse como le brillan sus ojos grises y jadea ávido con la lengua fuera. Los pasos de Sirius acercándose de una manera que es casi como si la estuviera acechando son los que rompen la ilusión y ella se encuentra en una realidad igual de aterradora. Se pone en pie de un salto y se gira hacia la puerta. Por supuesto, como siempre, Sirius es más rápido.

Hermione está acorralada contra la estantería, entre sus brazos tensos y su respiración rápida, y siente que se va a desmayar de un momento a otro. El calor le inunda la cara, le arde, y casi no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar lánguidamente a Sirius con ojos vidriosos. Abre la boca cuando él le susurra al oído, con voz ronca.

-Y a ti te gusta, ¿no? –sus labios le rozan el lóbulo y a ella se le cierran los párpados.

-Si-Sirius… -musita, intentando a partes iguales apartarlo de sí, no gritar y mantener los ojos abiertos.

Apoya la mano en su pecho y este se agita profundamente. Hermione siente su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad contra la palma de su mano. Intenta decir algo más, pero la lengua caliente y húmeda de Sirius en su oído es capaz de borrar de un plumazo cualquier pensamiento. Sólo queda la sensación de estarse derritiendo. Calor. Desconcierto. Y la barba del animago raspándole la mejilla. Jadea.

Él aprovecha para apretarla con todas sus fuerzas contra sí y tocar sus labios con los de él, y a ella le hormiguea la boca y siente que le estalla el pecho, pero sobre todo le asusta el cuerpo tan duro de él y es perfectamente consciente de que la situación se le está escapando de las manos.

-Oye… Para –y tiene la sensación de que decirlo ha supuesto un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Empuja con los brazos, como si de verdad quisiera que se apartara-. Quítate, por favor.

Las uñas de Crookshanks en la rodilla del animago son bastante más efectivas, y Sirius se gira, mirando con el ceño fruncido al animal.

-Traidor.

El gato bufa y se mueve sinuosamente hasta colocarse junto a Hermione, que aún respira agitadamente y no termina de reaccionar.

-No sé qué pretendes –dice ella, con total sinceridad, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y tal vez Sirius tampoco lo sepa. El caso es que la observa, un poco perdido, antes de contestar:

-A mí me parece que está muy claro.

Pero no lo está, y ambos lo saben. Y Sirius sabe que, con lo que ha dicho, ella va a apartarse definitivamente de él. Y quizás sea lo mejor, pero a él, desde luego, no se lo parece.

-Para mí no está claro.

El animago sonríe sardónicamente.

-No sé por qué habré dicho que eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad –Una punzada de culpabilidad al ver la expresión dolida de ella, que apenas dura un segundo-. Está claro que no sabes nada de hombres.

-Es verdad, no tengo ni idea –reconoce ella con la voz temblorosa. Los remordimientos vuelven a Sirius que abre la boca para interrumpir, pero ella no ha acabado-. Pero ¿sabes lo que creo? Que ni tú mismo sabes lo que quieres. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre…

-¡Cállate! –Es oficial: Sirius está verdaderamente furioso. Tanto, que tiembla de rabia. Sobre todo porque lo que dice ella en parte es verdad. Y le da tanta rabia que casi no puede soportarlo-. ¡CÁLLATE!

-¡No me pienso callar! ¡Eres un inmaduro! ¡CRECE DE UNA VEZ! ¡Es… Es… Es como si todavía tuvieras veinte años, como si desde que entraste en Azkab…!

¡BLAM!

El puñetazo de Sirius, a un centímetro escaso de la cara de Hermione, astilla la madera bajo sus nudillos. Ella palidece y lo mira, aterrada. El animago la observa con una mirada pintada de cólera, rabia, y frustración y tristeza y…

Sirius sale de la biblioteca de un portazo que hace temblar los cuadros.

Demasiadas cosas. Hermione se deja caer al suelo con la cara entre las manos. El gato se acerca moviendo los bigotes y se sienta junto a ella.

/…/

Hale! ^^ ya está ^^

Todavía queda un tercer capítulo XDD no os asustéis. Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero tengo una asignatura en la uni que se me está atragantando, así que tengo que ponerme las pilas ^^'

Este capítulo ha estado más movido y Sirius se ha vuelto todo un stalker! XDDD la verdad es que tiene un puntazo, pero se pasa mazo con el pobre Snape (T-T). Parece que Hermione ha recobrado la cordura a tiempo jeje.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creéis que los personajes están OoC? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

No actualizo hasta tener un número decente de reviews u.u (y Sirius sólo hace visitas de agradecimiento a los que escriben reviews largos e.e) XDDD

Ahora en serio u.u (en serio de verdad u.u): sólo os puedo mandar a Sirius con correa si me dejáis review u.u así que ya sabéis u.u

XDDD (hale, ya no más piradas de pinza XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Err… *Chezire aparece esquivando tomatazos y… ¡ey! ¿¡eso es un cuchillo!*

Bueno, estoy que se me cae la cara de vergüenza después de tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar ^^' Podría poneros mil excusas y recurrir a la casi-muerte de una persona muy cercana a mí para aplacar vuestras iras, pero creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer para disculparme es terminar esta historia de una vez ^^' Sí, lo habéis adivinado, este es el último capítulo (y, por cierto, me ha tocado poner las cosas serias y dejarme de humor, que al fin y al cabo tocan reconciliaciones u.u).

Todo excepto la historia le pertenece a JK u.u Y no, no soy JK (si lo fuera, Snape no habría muerto T-T).

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

_Están muertos._

_Muertos. Asesinados. Bajo tierra._

_Y no sólo están muertos, sino que además es culpa tuya. No merece la pena que intentes negarlo; no merece la pena que trates de cargarles la responsabilidad a otros. La culpa es tuya y sólo tuya. Es tu culpa. Eres un asesino._

_¿Qué has hecho?_

_Te equivocaste en todas tus sospechas. Con lo obvio que era. Tu estupidez les ha matado. Querías ser valiente, pero lo que eres es un gilipollas, además de un asesino. Gilipollas. No te agarres a "_ni siquiera Dumbledore se dio cuenta_". Eras tú el que tenía que atar cabos. Eras tú el único que podía salvarlos. ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho?_

_A lo mejor también es por tu sangre. Porque, seamos, realistas, tienes una herencia genética más negra que tu apellido. Hablando de tu familia, también fue culpa tuya lo que ocurrió con tu hermano. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Cobarde. Siempre acusas a otros de lo mismo, como si tú fueras más valiente, o mejor. No eres más que un gilipollas que siempre acaba huyendo, que siempre actúa antes de pensar. Cobarde. Tú los has matado._

_Hay algo sin nombre al otro lado del mundo con una boca negra que quiere sorberte el alma. No puedes escapar. Eres culpable. No puedes escapar. El otro lado del mundo está tan cerca de ti que sientes su olor a podredumbre y miedo. Ah, no. El miedo es tuyo. La culpa también._

_Hay una mano helada que se te agarra al pecho, como por dentro, y se lo va tragando todo. Asesino. Cobarde. Eres tú el que deberías estar muerto._

_Muere._

_Al fin y al cabo, ellos (todos ellos) están muertos._

_**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**  
_

Sirius se despierta y se incorpora rápidamente en la cama mientras tiembla violentamente. Se pasa las manos por la cara varias veces, intenta despejarse. La habitación parece más oscura que de costumbre a su alrededor, como si se lo hubiera tragado un abismo sin fondo, como si otra vez estuviera…

No, es mejor no pensarlo.

Está bañado en sudor, así que quizás debería darse una ducha fría, ser consciente de que, de nuevo, está atrapado en esa casa que parece que no lo va a dejar ir nunca. Tiembla. Imposible no temblar.

Finalmente se levanta de la cama. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier cosa es mejor que permanecer hecho un guiñapo de miseria y llanto, como cuando estaba en… No, no pienses. Patético. Mejor levantarse. La idea de la ducha cada vez le parece más atractiva.

—_Lumos_ —murmura. Y las sombras retroceden lo justo, como si acecharan desde las esquinas.

En el pasillo, el suelo cruje y chirría, y a Sirius le da la impresión de que va a despertar a toda la casa. Las paredes parecen más altas y los cuadros, más siniestros. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place contiene la respiración como si algo sin nombre observara en silencio. Sólo un recuerdo, tanto miedo.

Una vez en el baño, Sirius casi espera que el agua del grifo salga negra, sin fondo, y él se ahogue en sus profundidades. Pero no es cierto. El agua de la ducha sale transparente y, de algún modo, parece ir limpiando todo poco a poco.

Al final, queda una tristeza honda.

_¿Y qué hago yo ahora? ¿Quién soy yo?_

___**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**_  


Vaya noche de perros.

Hermione no lo decía por Sirius en especial, pero lo cierto es que la frase le va al pelo. Crookshanks también parece opinar lo mismo, porque mira a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados mientras mueve la cola de un lado a otro, lentamente. Resulta obvio que el gato está molesto con la situación.

Ella en cambio está devastada, cansadísima, como si la hubieran drenado por dentro. Tiene ganas de decirle a Sirius que sí como a los tontos y que el mundo la deje tranquila durante unos cuantos días, eso es todo.

Vaya noche de perros.

Hermione suspira, decidida a no darle más vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, sabe que le esperan largas horas de insomnio por delante.

Maldito Sirius.

_**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**_

La mañana siguiente amanece silenciosa y fría, y Hermione desayuna un café solo y una tostada, porque no tiene ganas de más. Después sube al tercer piso, pasa de puntillas junto a la puerta de la habitación de Sirius y entra en la biblioteca.

Es consciente de que realmente ha actuado como una cobarde, y de que debería haberse mordido la lengua a tiempo, pero también sabe que no todo es culpa suya, y que Sirius realmente debería crecer, y superar… Claro. ¿Hasta qué punto se puede superar una estancia de doce años en Azkaban? Al final, la discusión del día anterior sólo le ha dejado un recuerdo amargo y horrible, como algo que se pudre en la oscuridad de un armario viejo y abandonado.

No es hasta unos minutos después, mientras rebusca entre las estanterías algo de lectura con la que entretenerse _y que el día pase cuanto antes, por favor_, cuando se da cuenta de que en una esquina, junto a la pared, hay una sombra enorme que respira pesadamente, como si cargara un peso en el pecho. Y Hermione de pronto _sabe_ cómo se sintió Harry en su tercer año. Aún sabiendo que el perro no es un augurio funesto, sigue pareciéndole amenazante, como recién salido de una pesadilla. Y no puede evitar retroceder, mientras el corazón le late con fuerza.

Es entonces cuando recuerda las palabras de Sirius, _cobarde_. Y se dice que ya es hora de demostrar que en el fondo se merece pertenecer a Gryffindor, aunque, se asegura, no lo haga porque le importe la opinión de él. Por supuesto que no.

El perro está dormido, encogido como si alguien hubiera intentado pegarle y él se hubiera rendido al sueño tras aguardar durante horas en la misma postura a que le llegara el golpe. Qué injusto, piensa Hermione. Qué injusto que sea a la vez tan cruel y tan frágil. No hay derecho.

Ella se deja caer junto al animal y entierra los dedos en su sedoso pelaje. Le rasca detrás de las orejas y entre los ojos, y el perro se mueve inconscientemente hacia ella, buscando más caricias. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

Sirius no tarda mucho en despertar, y en cuanto se da cuenta de en qué situación se encuentra, se levanta de un salto y se pone en posición defensiva, con todo el pelo del lomo erizado y los dientes al descubierto. Hermione, sin embargo, no se mueve.

—Sirius, quiero hablar contigo.

El perro gruñe.

—Por favor.

En el lugar donde antes se encontraba el animal aparece un hombre alto, con los hombros anchos y los ojos más grises que Hermione haya visto nunca. Se da cuenta de que probablemente también es el hombre más atractivo que haya visto nunca. Y él no deja de mirarla con una mueca fría que le recuerda vagamente a la expresión de Malfoy cuando la llama _sangre sucia_.

—Creía que ya estaba todo dicho —Y el desprecio en su voz y en sus gestos es tan obvio, tan explícito, que a Hermione se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Aun así, responde:

—Quiero arreglar las cosas.

—Pues ya no tiene arreglo —replica él bruscamente, antes de abandonar la biblioteca.

Hermione se queda allí, sentada en el suelo, confusa. Sin tener ni idea de qué es lo que debe hacer, mientras no puede evitar preguntarse de nuevo _mierda, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?_

___**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**_  


Sirius siempre ha sido impulsivo. Demasiado, es posible, pero nunca hasta los extremos que alcanza cuando se trata de Hermione.

También es posible que se sienta culpable.

A pesar de que cuando les habló de Azkaban a su ahijado y a sus amigos les dijo que la certeza de que era inocente era algo que los dementores no habían podido arrebatarle porque no era un pensamiento feliz, lo cierto es que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo culpándose, porque, en el fondo, no puede evitar sentirse responsable. La única forma que encontró de salir de aquella espiral de remordimientos fue culpar a otros. A Voldemort, a Remus, a Peter, a Snape, a Dumbledore. A cualquiera. Y una vez fuera de Azkaban ha seguido aferrándose a esa estrategia con uñas y dientes porque a veces, cuando todo parece muy negro, es como si fuera la única solución posible. Se siente un poco cobarde.

Sirius irrumpe en la cocina, diciéndose que comer algo le calmara la rabia que siente por dentro. En una de las sillas está sentado Remus, pero él no saluda, no está de humor, y el licántropo sabe (al igual que sabía que, si James se pasaba más de media hora sin alborotarse el pelo con una sonrisa arrogante, era porque Lily había vuelto a rechazarlo _otra vez_) que algo ha ocurrido para oscurecer de esa manera el temperamento del animago. Y es posible que sospeche por dónde van los tiros.

—Buenas, Sirius —tantea Remus, mientras se mira las uñas distraídamente.

El animago gruñe, molesto, mientras trastea en la alacena.

—¿Qué tal has dormido?

—¡Vamos, no me jodas, Lunático! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan esas mariconadas? Pareces Molly —le ladra Sirius, volviendo la cabeza para mirarle con una mueca.

—Sólo preguntaba —se justifica Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius, que ha terminado de saquear la cocina, empieza a engullir casi sin masticar todo tipo de bollería, pan y embutido. El silencio, roto por el ruido que hace él al tragar, se vuelve de algún modo tenso.

—No sé, Canuto, últimamente estás más raro que…

—Como digas _que un perro verde_, te echo una maldición —le advierte Sirius, frunciendo el ceño de manera amenazante. Gruñe—. Y sabes que lo hago.

—Dejémoslo en que estás raro —replica el licántropo—. Y el caso es que sé… Bueno, no. No sé muy bien en realidad…

—Aclárate.

Remus suspira.

—¿Qué te pasa con Hermione, Sirius?

El animago deja de masticar durante un segundo y tensa mucho la espalda, y Remus sabe que ha dado en el clavo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Creía que entre merodeadores no nos mentíamos.

Sirius deja escapar una risotada cínica y se vuelve hacia su amigo con ojos tormentosos.

—Ya no quedan merodeadores. No tenemos diecisiete años, Remus —replica amargamente—. Aunque yo a veces siga comportándome como si tuviera veinte.

—¿Es por eso? ¿Porque Hermione te dice que eres un inmaduro? —pregunta el licántropo, que no quiere desaprovechar la ocasión de indagar.

—Y todos lo pensáis, ¿no? Que debería crecer de una vez, que no debería seguir como anclado en el tiempo. _Creía que entre merodeadores no nos mentíamos_.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar tiempo, después de…

—Han pasado tres años. ¡Tres putos años desde que salí de Azkaban! Y durante todo ese tiempo me he estado comportando como el mismo capullo de siempre. Como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde que mataron a Lily y a James. Como si esos doce años en la cárcel no hubieran sido más que una pesadilla. Joder. A veces parecen tanto una pesadilla…

—Canuto, escúchame —le dice Remus mirándole a los ojos—. Tienes toda la vida por delante. Tienes a Harry.

—Sí, y llevo doce años de retraso en madurez. ¿Cómo pretendes que me ponga al día?

—Con calma —responde el hombre lobo, suspirando. Luego frunce el ceño y añade—: Pero no termino de ver la relación de Hermione con todo esto.

Sirius se tensa y, tras cruzarse de brazos, desvía la mirada, a la defensiva. Y Remus no puede evitar sorprenderse porque, a pesar de todo, hay como un brillo de triunfo y de cazador al acecho en la mirada del animago. Y ese es un brillo que el licántropo recuerda muy bien, a pesar de no haberlo visto en los últimos dieciséis años.

—Sirius… —empieza, mirándolo como si no quisiera creerlo. Su amigo le devuelve una mirada desafiante—. Sirius. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

—No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, Lunático —replica el animago con una sonrisa sardónica.

Remus hunde la cara entre las manos y respira hondo antes de continuar.

—A ti… ¿A ti te gusta Hermione?

—¡Como si yo no le gustara a ella! —le espeta Sirius, frunciendo los labios—. Pero sí. Me gusta.

Remus se está planteando muy seriamente el empezar a darse golpes en la cabeza contra la mesa siguiendo intervalos de tiempo regulares. Se frota las sienes mientras intenta mantener la calma.

—Por Merlín —suspira—. Esto es de locos…

En cierto modo, tiene sentido. Sirius puede haber asumido que su cuerpo tiene treinta y seis años, pero _realmente_ es como si su mente se hubiera quedado estancada en los veintipico. A pesar de todo, imaginar a un Sirius de veinte años con una Hermione de casi dieciocho sigue transmitiéndole la sensación de que algo no está bien en esa relación.

—Mira, Canuto, siempre has sido muy precoz para los asuntos de faldas. Y Hermione no es así. Para nada. Más bien lo contrario. ¡Maldita sea, ya sabes cómo es! Si a eso le añadimos que en realidad no tienes veinte años, sino treinta y seis, en seguida te darás cuenta de que esto es una locura y de que la que va a salir mal parada de toda esta situación es ella. No puedes hacerle eso. Es la mejor amiga de Harry, Sirius.

De acuerdo, es oficial. Sirius se está sintiendo culpable. Le da por recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior en la biblioteca y, aunque sus sentimientos oscilan entre el placer y la victoria y las ganas de estrangular a Hermione, también siente de pronto ganas de abrazarla con fuerza, restregar su cara contra la de ella y calmarla con palabras.

Mierda. Eso ha sonado como Remus.

—No quiero hacerle daño —le dice al licántropo, que ha observado atentamente todas las expresiones que han ido pasando por su cara. Por su expresión, el hombre lobo parece no poder decidirse entre la preocupación y la incredulidad como emoción dominante.

—Ya —resopla Remus, finalmente—. Amigo mío, el infierno está empedrado de buenos propósitos.

Sirius se cruza de brazos, seguro de sí mismo. _Ja._

—El cielo también —replica, decidido. Un instante después, se arrepiente de haber hablado.

Mierda. Eso no ha sonado como Remus. Ha sonado_ como Dumbledore_.

_**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**_

—Vale, a la de tres —dice Fred –eso suponiendo que no se trate en realidad de George con uno de los jerséis de su hermano-, entusiasmado. Una sonrisa maliciosa le llena los labios—. Bebed si… ¡si habéis besado a alguien de esta habitación en las últimas dos semanas!

Nadie se sorprende demasiado al ver a Ginny y a Harry beber mientras intentan no mirarse entre ellos. Sin embargo, justo en ese preciso instante, Remus y Sirius entran en el salón y, automáticamente, Tonks y Hermione se llevan el vaso a la boca también. Todos las miran con los ojos abiertos como platos, en especial (para qué negarlo), a Hermione.

Finalmente, George –esto partiendo de la base de que el otro gemelo realmente sea Fred-, le da un golpe en la espalda a Ron.

—Qué callado te lo tenías, ¿no?

—Me estoy emocionando —admite el otro gemelo, secándose teatralmente una lágrima imaginaria—. ¡Nuestro hermano se ha hecho todo un hombre!

—¿Estáis tontos? —interviene Ginny, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Ron no ha bebido de su vaso!

Los dos gemelos, que han pasado por alto ese detalle porque estaban demasiado ocupados viendo cómo su hermana y Harry pasaban vergüenza, se miran entre ellos sorprendidos, y les dirigen una mirada llena de sospecha a Tonks y a Hermione. Remus y Sirius se han sentado cerca de ellos y observan la situación, llenos de curiosidad.

—Bueno —comenta George arqueando las cejas—, parece que, o Harry, después de todo, es tan Casanova como su padre…

—En cuyo caso, amigo mío, te aconsejo que vigiles tu comida —le advierte Fred mientras se cruza de brazos—. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny es nuestra única hermana.

—… o nuestras chicas tienen algo que contarnos —termina George con una sonrisilla de lo más irritante.

Remus parece incómodo con la situación y Hermione, aunque no se haya atrevido a mirar a Sirius (no después de todo lo que ha ocurrido), sabe que el animago está sonriendo como si fuera un gato que acabara de comerse a un canario. Y de pronto Tonks y ella se miran con los ojos como platos y todo está muy claro para ambas.

—¿Qué… ? —pregunta Hermione, incrédula.

—Tú… —dice a su vez Tonks, señalándola como si le acabara de crecer una melena roja con mechas verdes—. ¿Estás…? ¿¡Estás loca!

Hermione frunce el ceño (al fin y al cabo, a Tonks _sí_ que se le acaba de poner el pelo de color rojo y ella no ha dudado de su salud mental.

Ginny las mira a ambas con cara de concentración, como si su infalible instinto estuviera explicándole con pelos y señales lo que ha ocurrido en cada caso, mientras los demás chicos las miran desorientados.

—Oh, Dios mío —dice finalmente Tonks—. Luego hablamos.

—¿Entonces nos vais a dejar con la intriga? —pregunta Fred.

George les echa una mirada calculadora y sonríe.

—¿No queréis jugar a "verdad o atrevimiento"?

_**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**_

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué diablos significa eso? No me digas que… —empieza Tonks, arrastrando a la chica a la cocina.

Ella la interrumpe y lanza un hechizo en silencio hacia la puerta. Al otro lado se escucha un grito ahogado. Hermione invoca un par de encantamientos más y se vuelve hacia Tonks.

—Orejas extensibles —explica.

La metamorfomaga asiente y se apoya en la mesa, como preparándose para oír algo que sabe que no le va a gustar.

—¿Cuándo?

Hermione suspira.

—Ayer.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé ni yo —admite finalmente—. Es todo rarísimo. Es… Es imbécil. Si por lo menos pudiera hablar con él…

—Si quieres que lo haga yo… —se ofrece Tonks, frunciendo el ceño y arremangándose la túnica de forma amenazante.

—Da igual. Es algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme yo —replica Hermione.

—De todos modos, es bueno que sepas que cuentas con un auror, por si las moscas. No es que lo que esté haciendo Sirius sea ilegal, pero ciertamente… Ugh. Y eso que es mi primo favorito.

Se sonríen.

—No quiero saber lo que harías si fuera tu primo menos favorito.

—El chaval de los Malfoy y yo no hemos cruzado palabra en nuestra vida —le confiesa Tonks en tono confidencial—. Creo que es porque él tampoco quiere averiguarlo.

Hermione se ríe antes de preguntar, mientras se muerde el labio:

—¿Tú y Lupin?

A la metamorfomaga se le suben los colores (literalmente), y el pelo se le vuelve rosa fosforescente. Se resbala de la mesa y se cae al suelo. Cuando abre la boca para responder, Hermione la interrumpe:

—Déjalo, creo que no hace falta que contestes —dice, mientras ayuda a Tonks a levantarse del suelo—. ¿Vais en serio?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —confirma ella, regocijada. Luego añade, más seria—: Oye, si por lo que sea necesitas echarle una maldición a mi primo, o hablar de lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estoy, ¿vale? Él… está muy roto, y no sé si es lo mejor para ti, pero ya tienes edad más que de sobra para decidir.

—Gracias —responde Hermione—. Y no te preocupes, no voy a contarle a nadie lo tuyo. ¡Aunque realmente espero que les deis la noticia a los demás antes enviar las invitaciones de boda!

—¡Exagerada! —se ríe Tonks, roja como un tomate—. Sobra decir que yo tampoco voy a contar lo tuyo. Afortunadamente, se me da bastante mejor guardar secretos que caminar sin tropezarme.

_**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**_

Es más tarde (cuando todos están durmiendo), cuando Hermione se aventura a salir fuera de su cuarto. Ha sido un día tan extraño.

Lleva una pila de libros debajo del brazo, y saborea una canción de Sting en la lengua, _Valparaiso_, mar lúgubre. Y le recuerda a Sirius de una forma triste, como oscurecida, y se pregunta por qué.

Al pasar delante de la habitación de él camina de puntillas, como lleva haciéndolo todos estos días, casi sin darse cuenta, y entra en la biblioteca silenciosamente, rezando porque Sirius no esté allí.

El que sí que está, en cambio, es Kreacher, hurgando en las estanterías con cierto secretismo, como si estuviera ocultando un tesoro. Aunque también es posible que esté robando algo, piensa Hermione, preocupada.

—Oye, Kreacher —le dice, acercándose suavemente como si le estuviera hablando a un animal salvaje que puede huir en cualquier momento. El elfo doméstico se sobresalta y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras masculla por lo bajo—. Ya sabes que a Sirius no le gusta que andes en sus cosas.

El elfo levanta las orejas y murmura entre dientes:

—Aquí viene la mugrienta _sangre sucia_, diciéndole a Kreacher lo que tiene que hacer, como si Kreacher fuera a hacerle caso a la _sangre sucia_, como si la _sangre sucia_ tuviera algún derecho de decirle a Kreacher… Ay, si el ama estuviera viva, cuánto sufriría, le partiría el alma ver las pretensiones…

—Cierra la boca, Kreacher —le espeta una voz baja, un poco ronca, que Hermione conoce muy bien. Se gira y, efectivamente, apoyado en el marco de la puerta se encuentra Sirius—. Lárgate a ese cuchitril donde duermes y deja de molestar.

—El ama nunca hubiera permitido…

—El ama está muerta —replica el animago cruelmente. El elfo se encoge al oír sus palabras—. Y si te vuelvo a ver hurgando entre las cosas de la familia, registraré tus cosas…

—¡No! —exclama Kreacher tirándose de las orejas, muerto de rabia y terror.

—… Y te daré la prenda.

El elfo empalidece y cae de rodillas al suelo antes de desaparecer con un sonoro "¡CRACK!". La biblioteca se queda en silencio. Y es, sobra decirlo, un silencio incómodo.

Sirius la mira con ojos de tempestad, de un gris casi violento, y se rasca la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Oye, Hermione… No sé muy bien cómo… Joder. La otra noche…

Ella tiene la sensación (bueno, la sensación, como si fuera algo tan difícil de deducir) de que el animago va a disculparse, y no quiere que lo haga antes de escuchar lo que ella tiene que decirle.

—Mira, Sirius… —La cara de él se ilumina y ella se siente la peor persona del mundo—. Antes de que hablemos de… de la otra noche, quiero ser totalmente sincera contigo. No es sólo que piense que eres inmaduro, es que… Es que a veces creo que eres cruel innecesariamente.

El animago se pone a la defensiva y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Como con Kreacher, o el profesor Snape —continúa ella, intentando ignorar el hecho de que cada vez está más nerviosa—. Lo siento, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que haces. No me parece bien. No quiero que lo hagas.

—Lo que yo haga no…

—Nada de excusas, Black. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero es lo que pienso —le interrumpe ella, porque sabe que si no logra terminar de una vez, no lo hará nunca. Suspira—. Siento lo que ocurrió ayer y lo que ha ocurrido durante todos estos días, porque es verdad, no tengo ningún derecho a decirte que eres un inmaduro, sobre todo cuando a mí me queda tantísimo por aprender. Y también es cierto que no tengo ni idea sobre hombres.

Sirius se queda mirándola, sin saber qué decir. El hecho de que ella haya hablado de esa manera, sin guardarse nada, sin ganas de guerra (no como todos esos últimos días), le deja totalmente desarmado, confuso. ¿Y ahora qué? El ambiente se ha hecho mil veces más denso, pero no parece ir a saltar por los aires.

Sólo le queda ser sincero, y no es fácil. Pero sigue siendo un Gryffindor, a pesar de tantos años y tanta oscuridad. Y es lo menos que puede hacer. Traga saliva.

—Suelo culpar a la gente —confiesa bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos—. Es más fácil si les echo la culpa a otros, porque así no me tengo que odiar a mí mismo. Siempre había pensado que estar en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin, como el resto de mi familia, me convertía automáticamente en una buena persona, pero después de todo no estoy tan seguro. Azkaban… Azkaban es una mierda. Pero creo que ya es hora de que avance y deje de hacer cosas como, yo qué sé, ver a James en Harry, y ese tipo de cosas. No voy a cambiar en dos días, pero supongo que tengo que intentarlo.

Tiene sentido. Por supuesto, también la ha estado culpando a ella.

Hermione asiente y parece como si de pronto no hubiera más que decir. Todo está arreglado. Pero a la vez hay tantas cosas que no se han dicho y que siguen arañando por dentro, como cristales rotos… Los dos se miran, como buscando palabras donde no las hay.

—Joder —dice Sirius, que parece esperar que ella tenga algo genial que decir, algo que lo destape todo, mientras que él sólo puede intentar alargar el momento—. No sé, imagino que siempre voy a ser impulsivo, vivir al día y todo eso, pero… Joder, Hermione. También puedo esperar y… Lo sabes, ¿no?

Y ella se echa a reír, nerviosa, aliviada también, porque de repente sabe por dónde van los tiros.

—Vaya, gracias —responde.

Él sonríe, y es una sonrisa de perro.

—Qué menos. Después de todo, _eres_ la bruja más inteligente de tu edad.

Sirius se acerca lentamente, casi con cautela, y es como si fuera un animal muy grande rodeando a una presa, porque hay explícitamente depredador en su forma de mirar, y en su manera de moverse.

—Ayer te asusté —No es una pregunta.

—Sí.

A pesar de todo, Hermione no parece dispuesta a salir corriendo.

El animago la rodea con los brazos y esconde la cara en su cuello mientras respira profundamente. A Hermione su cuerpo sigue pareciéndole duro, demasiado grande, demasiado mayor, pero es como si toda esa violencia se hubiera calmado y ahora sólo quedaran aguas mansas.

—Cada vez me parezco más a Remus —murmura Sirius con cierto aire pesimista, avergonzado. A pesar de todo, hay una nota de humor oculta en su voz.

Hermione, que sabe que el licántropo también tiene cierto interés en una bruja más joven que él, responde:

—No sabes hasta qué punto.

Él la mira un poco mosqueado y, antes de que ella pueda negarse a contestar, la interrumpe:

—Da igual, ya te lo sonsacaré más tarde —Esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella le acaricia la mejilla, y su barba es áspera y le deja una sensación extraña en la palma de la mano y los labios secos. Sirius le muerde el pulgar con suavidad, casi como si jugara.

_Chase the dog star_.

Hermione se pone puntillas y le besa en la boca. Y está caliente, y es como un mar que lame con pereza la orilla, y huele a algo adulto que hace que se sienta mareada, y es como contener un dragón bajo la palma de la mano. Siente su lengua en los labios, en los dientes, le tiemblan las rodillas y el vértigo que le sube por el pecho es tan intenso, que es casi como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca.

Sirius rompe el beso, y vuelve a besarla lánguidamente, como si la mordiera en la boca, y Hermione siente su latido, rápido, poderoso, bajo los dedos.

—Sé que ya estoy un poco pasado para estas cosas —comenta él, mirándola con los ojos entornados, una franja de plata en torno a las pupilas dilatadas, las pestañas sombreándole las mejillas—, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione se echa a reír a carcajadas y Sirius la levanta en volandas. Y es como si la euforia les estallara por dentro.

_**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**_

Al final, la biblioteca ha acabado convirtiéndose en una especie de refugio. Las horas pasan rápido, indolentemente, y el día de volver a Hogwarts se acerca, y aunque los dos lo saben, no piensan demasiado en ello.

—Creo que te voy a escribir varias veces al día —ha dicho Sirius, de todos modos—. Aquí me aburro lo indecible.

—Y todas mis compañeras de cuarto se volverán locas intentando descubrir quién me escribe, y mis nietos un día encontrarán las cartas en una cajón olvidado y se darán cuenta de que su abuela algún día fue joven, como en las novelas.

Sirius tampoco ha tardado mucho en descubrir a qué se refería Hermione con su parecido a Remus. Al fin y al cabo, fue uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de su curso y conoce a su amigo demasiado bien. Aunque no por ello le resulte más fácil asimilar la información.

—¿¡Mi prima!

—Precisamente —responde Hermione.

—Capullo. Cómo se lo tenía callado. Y darme el sermón a mí cuando… Cabrón. Espero que por lo menos me hagan padrino.

Las horas corren, y no queda tiempo, y a la vez queda mucho tiempo por delante. Y una guerra, y miedo, y recuerdos.

—Ojalá hoy durara para siempre —suspira Hermione, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de él y mirando el techo desconchado de la biblioteca.

—Siempre es hoy —responde Sirius.

Y es verdad. Y Hermione se imagina a sí misma dentro de unos meses, subiendo al tren de Hogwarts por última vez. Con las rodillas temblando y el corazón encogido de nostalgia y anhelo. Y sabe que pensará en la canción de Sting y sonreirá como quien sabe un secreto.

_Chase the dog star_

_Over the sea._

_Home where my true love is waiting for me._

Y también será hoy. Qué libertad.

_**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG****SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**_

Para quien no lo sepa, "the dog star", la estrella del perro, es Sirius =) y es el primer verso de la canción _Valparaiso, _de Sting (os la recomiendo, es una maravilla de canción).

Y sí, me he tirado siglos para acabarlo y, como siempre, no estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Si queréis que siga, acepto sugerencias, porque en principio la historia acaba aquí.

Este capítulo tiene bastante menos humor y bastante más drama y fluff, pero qué se le va a hacer ^^' En realidad, bastante me ha costado reengancharme a la historia después de tanto tiempo desde donde la había dejado ^^' Espero que no os hayáis sentido demasiado decepcionados con el resultado.

Hale, si queréis que cierto perro negro se transforme en cierto hombre de ojos grises y aparezca en vuestra ventana, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer (review, review *-*).

Nos leemos! =P


End file.
